Grapefruit 101
by Jakartacity
Summary: Ever heard of the Grapefruit Technique? If you're familiar with YouTube, then you probably have. Wouldn't it be funny if one of your favorite Zelda characters tried it on Link? Yep, Midna's gonna try the technique! This should be interesting...Please read and review! *The lemon is implied.*
1. chapter 1

After lots of traveling through Hyrule and the Twilight realm, it only made sense that Link would grow tired and need a break. That's where his favorite place comes into play; Telma's bar.

Not only was Telma a nice woman, but the bar was enjoyable for Link, and sometimes for Midna. Link could get a break from traveling, as well as Midna's smart ass attitude since she was forced to stay in his shadow, and Midna, for the sake of not getting bored to death waiting for Link to finish his beverage, would often eavesdrop on the conversations of people. They were quite intriguing to Midna. People would have full stories, confess their problems, discuss secret affairs and so on. Perhaps she'd learn something useful from the conversations.

"Oh come on Link! We just went to Telma's bar two days ago!"

Link tried to ignore her complaining. He went through this every time he tried to go to Telma's. "Midna, what's your problem with the bar? You do this every time I try to take a rest."

"It's so boring for me! I just sit and wait for you while you talk to other people and take sooo damn looong!"

Link rolled his eyes and ignored her. Midna noticed that she was being ignored and decided to mess with him some more. "Link, do you go to the bar a lot just to see Telma? Do you like her or something?"

Link scoffed, but continued to ignore her. Midna began to sprout a mischievous grin.

"Perhaps you do have a little crush on her! Is that what it is link? Do you just wanna kiss her? Oh! I know! You want nothing more than to bury your face right in her b-"

"OKAY, enough Midna. I'll be as quick as possible, ok? Please..I just need a break. After all, I'm the one who's been running around Hyrule while you've been either on back or in my shadow. I'm tired."

"Uhhgg! Whatever." Midna finally stopped her protest.

They arrived at the bar, and went through Their usual procedures. Link was conversing with others sitting at the bar area, while Midna was sitting in his shadow, bored out of her mind. That was until two young ladies walked into the bar.

"OMG I can't believe you did that to him!"

"I know right! It was actually pretty fun!"

Midna was interested. She couldn't help but tune into their hysterical conversation.

"Okay, wait..how did you do this again?"

"Okay, so before he got home, I took a grapefruit and cut both ends of it off."

"Yea..and then what?" The girl asked, an eager and desperate tone in her voice.

"Okay, okay! Then I cut a hole in the middle of it.."

"How big was the hole?"

"What do you think? It was the same size of his dick!"

Midna raised and eyebrow. She was somehow even more interested in this conversation. She continued to listen in.

"Omg, only you would know the approximate size! You slut!" They were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay, so then...well, you know.." Her friend gave a mischievous smirk and raised her eyebrows.

"Know what? Wait...did you..?"

The girl nodded, a suggestive smile upon her face. The other girl placed a hand over her mouth and looked at her friend in disbelief.

"O.M.G. That's crazy, even for you!"

"I know, but it was fun, and he enjoyed it a lot so it was a win-win situation, right?"

"I suppose so." The girl sighed, shaking her head with a slight grin on her face.

Midna was floored. She hadn't heard a conversation like that at the bar, nor had she heard anything like THAT anywhere else. It was nasty...yet interesting. She had to try it...but on whom? Midna looked up towards Link, specifically at his nether region, then scolded herself for allowing such an idea to creep into her mind. However, Midna kept that technique in mind...perhaps it would be useful in the future.

A few days had passed since their last visit to the bar. Link and Midna were planning on leaving for the desert soon, so Link spent some time in Castle Town gathering food and water for their long trip. By the end of the day they had gathered plenty of provisions and were ready to go on their way the next morning. In an attempt to save rupees, link was planing on sleeping outside Castle town, but Midna wouldn't allow it. She called him cheap and nagged him until he finally went into castle town and found the cheapest inn they could get.

"Well geez Link, if you were gonna choose a place this ratchet, then we might as well have just slept in Hyrule field."

Link rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of her constant complaining, but he wouldn't let it get to him. They walked through the halls of the inn, found their room, and opened up the door. Midna then decided to mess with him some more.

"Damn Link! I knew you were cheap but this is ridiculous. You couldn't even pay for two beds? I know you have more rupees than that."

Link growled and walked into the room. He placed his stuff down at the side of the room, while Midna creeped up on him and whispered in his ear.

"I overheard your conversation with the lady at the desk. Based on what I heard, it would only cost you 30 more rupees to get another bed. So...you're either really cheap...or you're trying to do something 'strange' later tonig-"

Link's eyes went wide and his face instantly began to redden. "OKAY, Midna. I'm gonna go take a shower because you are getting in my very last nerve right now. So please...just leave me alone for 20 minutes...please." Link looked as if his eye would start twitching as he tried to tell Midna to leave him alone. Midna nodded at him, her face still held that mischievous smile that she wore so well.

Link went into the bathroom and almost slammed the door with an audible lock. Once again, Midna was bored. She sat and thought to herself. She thought about how hilarious and cute Link's reaction to her little accusation was a few minutes ago. She liked to mess with him, especially when it came to intimate affairs. Midna enjoyed poisoning his innocent mind with dirty jokes that would cause him to blush and snap at her. Her mind began to drift to a certain conversation she had overheard at Telma's bar. Then, Midna got a devious idea that caused a wicked smile to cross her face. She went rummaging through Link's stuff, specifically his food, in search of a particular fruit...

Link stood in the shower enjoying his time alone, enjoying the feeling of the hot water hitting and running down his sore back. He thought to himself about the treacherous path he would face tomorrow, as well as what had occurred today. He thought about Midna and how annoyed he had gotten from her quips throughout the day. He thought about all the humiliating jokes she had played on him throughout their journey and let out a low growl of frustration. He thought about that wicked smile she'd get when she saw humiliation spread across his face, in the form of an intense blush. He thought about her smile... that abordable smile.

The look of anger on his face softened. Link didn't hate Midna. She was just so unpredictable at times that Link couldn't keep up. If anything, he liked Midna. He liked her attitude, her cleverness, and sometimes, even her jokes. In fact, if he's truly honest with himself, he could see himself growing to like her even more. Link thought she was beautiful, even as an Imp. If anything, he really liked her Imp form. Perhaps it was because it was small and cute...or perhaps it was because of how voluptuous (cough*thicc af* cough) it made her look. Link couldn't help but stare at her beauty sometimes, letting his eyes wonder down across her small body, too her hips, hoping she would turn around and- link stopped his shameful thoughts in fear that he would look down and see- oh wait, too late.

Link sighed at his erection. This isn't the first time this had happened to him. He scolded himself for letting his thoughts about Midna lead him to this situation again, and decided that he'd better take care of it.

Meanwhile, Midna stood outside waiting for Link to get out of the shower. ' _What the fuck is taking him so long?_ " She thought to herself.

Midna had already done what the girl at the bar had said. She found a grapefruit in Link's bag, cut off each navel, and cut a hole in the middle of the grapefruit. After these procedures, she had hidden all the evidence pertaining to her plan, and hid the grapefruit under the bed. She decided that she would be able to 'grapefruit' him in his sleep, knowing that he was a very heavy sleeper. She would have to be sneaky about it; her area of expertise.

She grew impatient, but had no choice but to wait. She hoped that Link wouldn't hate her afterwards. Hopefully he'd enjoy it..

Link let out a loud grunt as he came all over the shower wall. He quickly cleaned up his mess and exited the shower. He dried off and put on a pair of boxers. He remembered that he had to share a bed and thought it would be a bit in appropriate to wear only underwear, especially with what had just occurred in the shower..

He looked outside the bathroom quickly to see that Midna was already asleep in bed (or so he thought). He decided that since she was already asleep, it would be okay to sleep in his underwear this time.

He exited the bathroom and sat at the bedside. He turned off the lamp and finally laid in the comfortable bed, beginning to become thankful for Midna's nagging. If it wasn't for her, he'd be out in Hyrule field sleeping in a patch of grass under a tree in the cold. Exhaustion finally took over his body as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Now, it was time. A tingling feeling of excitement shot up her spine as Midna slowly exited the bed, careful not to wake Link. She reached under the bed and grabbed the grapefruit, thankful that he hadn't smelled the citrus in the air and grew suspicious.

Now came the hard part. Getting him hard without waking him. Midna carefully pulled the sheets off of Link in a painfully slow manner, making sure he didn't stir. Her plan became much easier when she noticed how little clothing he wore. However, her plan was also deterred as she wasted a good 2 minutes starting at his muscular physique with childlike wonder in her eyes. She reached out to touch him, but instantly stopped herself, remembering that her touch could possibly wake him from his slumber and ruin her plan. Midna began to think of ways to get link erect without waking him. She didn't wanna go with a direct approach like stoking him, so she decided to use a technique that would mimic sex pretty well.

Midna sat on Link's groin, straddling him with her short legs. She began to grind on him as best she could making sure to move in a smooth rhythm that was not rough enough to wake him up, but effective enough to get him hard.

After a while, she could tell that her efforts were working. Link let out a low groan as a look of satisfaction flooded his face and a small smile began to tug at his lips. Midna could also tell it was working due to the hardness she felt poking at her neither regions. She gently got off of his groin to gaze at what she had achieved. She watched the tent form in his boxers, a mesmerizing sight for her indeed. She marveled at how large the bulge had grown and began to grow eager at the idea of getting it out of Link's underwear.

When she was sure it was safe, Midna gently removed the boxers, uncovering Link's manhood, inch by inch. When it was finally uncovered she noticed that there might be a problem. She feared that the grapefruit would be too tight for one as thick as he. She marveled at his exposed length, enjoying the sight of Link in such a lewd, sexy state. She suddenly lost track of what she was doing and began to imagine herself thrashing in ecstasy underneath Link as he pounded into her with that large co- she snapped back to reality and realized that she was on a mission.

She searched for the grapefruit in the dark and found it on the bedside. She then decided that it would be too direct to just begin the grapefruit 'technique' without any other preparation. Perhaps this would be a chance to get a taste of Link's enticing man meat..

A devious smile flooded Midna's face once more. She gazed at Link's member with hungry eyes as her mouth began to water. She began to move closer and closer to his length, until she closed her mouth around the very tip. She immediately looked at Link's face, making sure that he hadn't woken up. When she was sure that it was safe to continue, she began to take more of him into her warm, wet mouth, hearing him moan out in his sleep. She enjoyed having this amount of control over him, as much as she enjoyed the manly taste of Link's cock. He continued to let out soft, sexy moans as Midna began to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft. Suddenly she heard something that struck fear into her and caused her heart to beat faster, anxiety causing her to immediately stop her actions.

"Midna..." Link moaned. Midna feared that he had woken up and seen what she had been up to, however she noticed that he was still asleep. Was he moaning her name for a reason? Perhaps he's having a particular dream.. Midna continued her actions when it happened again.

"Mmm...Midna..." Link moaned again, even more audible this time. This time she was certain that he was fantasizing... _about her!_ This time, she was the one to blush as she realized the situation at play. Did he really have such wanton feelings for her?

Midna continued to bob her head up and down his shaft until she got a slight salty taste in her mouth. This was her signal to stop what she was doing so that he wouldn't finish before the main event.

Midna pulled away from him, causing a slight look of worry to cross Link's face as he let out a small whimper. She giggled at how desperate he was for her and grabbed her secret weapon: the grapefruit. Although the girls at the bar didn't go into detail about what happened next, Midna had an idea as to what was supposed to occur.

Midna placed the grapefruit's center hole above Link's manhood and plunged it down around it. It was a tight fit, but with a little bit of twisting, Midna was able to get the grapefruit all the way down to the base of link's cock.

Link let out a loud groan as the tight citrus fruit hugged his manhood. "Ah...Midna...so tight.." he moaned, causing Midna to blush.

Midna chuckled as she got another idea. She got on his waist again, straddling him with her legs again, as close to his cock as possible. She grabbed the grapefruit again and began to twist it up and down the lower part of his shaft. She made up for what the grapefruit couldn't cover by wrapping her mouth around the rest of his exposed length and bobing her head up and down to match the motions of the grapefruit.

"Ahh...ohh..Midna..." Link still moaned her name as Midna began to grind her hips against him.

Midna was shocked when Link began to move his arms. She froze completely, fear welling up in her stomach as he moved his hands to her waist. He began to feel around until he gripped something..soft. Midna's eyes grew wide as he got a firm grip on her buttocks, a smile appearing on his face. Midna blushed at the contact. She blushed even more at what he said next.

"Oh Midna...you're so beautiful, I swear...and..." Link let out a small chuckle. "You have the most amazing ass..."

Midna was floored at what she had just heard. Never had she thought that Link would be the type to notice such a lewd prospect...but in a way, it turned Midna on even more.

She continued her grapefruiting with more intensity and grinded her hips against his neither region some more, and all the while link continued to whisper to Midna and let out sexy groans that encouraged Midna to keep up her work. Link also continued to grab at Midna's rear and move her hips in rhythm with her grapefruiting and head-bobbing. He even gave Midna's ass an audible smack while wearing a wide smirk on his face that made Midna moan out loud and giggle some more. Along with the sweet taste of grapefruit, Midna got that salty taste in her mouth once again. This time, she increased her sucking, grapefruiting, and grinding intensity.

"Ngh!...Damn Midna...I'm gonna cum..!" Midna could tell by the taste in her mouth, as well as by the look of intensity on Link's face.

It wasn't long before Midna's mouth was flooded with hot semen; too much for her to swallow. The rest dribbled down from her mouth and coated her upper body.

She let out a small giggle and wiped herself clean with the bed sheets. She was astounded to see that Link was still asleep! _'Now that's unatural...how could someone sleep through all of that?'_ Midna thought to herself. Midna began to reach for the grapefruit to clean up the mess she'd made, but stopped. She had a better, more hilarious idea...

The sun shone brightly through the windowsill and demanded that Link opened his eyes. He fought against his heavy eyelids in an attempt to open them. Once he was finally awake he sat up and stretched. He then proceeded to remove the sheets from his torso, only to feel that they were a bit sticky..

' _What the hell?_ ' Link thought to himself. The sheets were stuck to him and they smelled very odd. Link pryed them off of him to see a crusty white substance that seemed to coat his lower body. He let out an audible gasp as he uncovered his midsection to see that his dick was not only completely outside of his underwear, but that there was fucking fruit on it.

" _What the fuck!?_ " Link was mortified and confused. He was trying to remember what happened the night before, but he definitely did not remember 'playing' with fruit. "MIDNA!!" He yelled in a fit of rage and confusion.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Midna yelled back, trying to stifle a laugh. She knew how confused he must have been and was tempted to go out there to see the hilarious look on his face, but she was curious to see if something else would happen..

Link growled at Midna's answer. He was sure that she had something to do with this. He began to think of all the possible scenarios that would lead to this weird ass situation. He was almost convinced that Midna had drugged him last night somehow, but began to wonder how she would perform such an act. Well, she was pretty crafty...and sneaky..so it was a possibility.

As Link thought about what could have possibly happened last night, he remembered something that brought a deep shade of red to his cheeks. His eyes grew wide as he remembered that dream he had. He began to panic, wondering if Midna had somehow known about it. Had she heard him? Had he scared her in any way? Did he act on it...?

He decided that it was inappropriate to still be thinking about this. He proceeded to pull the grapefruit off of his member. As he slid it up and over his cock, he couldn't help but marvel at the sensation that emulated through his body.

' _Holy shit..._ ' he thought to himself. Link proceeded to bring it back down to the base of his manhood, shivering at the feeling. He knew it was wrong and weird as fuck, but he didn't really care at the moment. He looked up to see if Midna was still in the bathroom. The door was locked, and he heard the shower running. This was the green light to continue.

He began to move the grapefruit up and down his shaft, enjoying the tight fit. He was amazed at how good this simple fruit could feel. It was soft and still quite warm from the night before, and it felt amazing. He would almost compare the feeling to sex, however, he was still a virgin.

He continued to pleasure himself with the grapefruit, increasing his pace and intensity. Had he been doing this all night? Perhaps that was the sticky substance that coated his body that morning. Perhaps he had been acting on his desire for Midna last night, in this way...Midna.

"Midna..." The name made his heart flutter. He began to remember that dream..how real it felt. He remembered confessing his feelings to her and moaning out her name. He remembered her, grinding on him ...how amazingly real it felt when she finally plunged down on his co-

"LINK!?"

Link froze in his actions, searching for an explanation. He was so caught up in pleasure, that he did not even hear the shower stop running. He sat there, frozen in terror, while Midna's fake look of shock, turned into that wide mischievous grin that she wore so well.

"Hehe..so Link, you found a new favorite fruit, I see. I knew you didn't get a lot of action..but fucking fruit? Really Link?" She giggled at the look of embarrassment and humiliation on his face.

Link was embarrassed beyond belief. Midna had caught him masturbating with a damn grapefruit. He'd never live this down. She walked over to him slowly, still smiling like a mad woman, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Is this what you were up to all night? I thought I heard something from your side of the bed, but I didn't know you would even think to- well you know..." She looked at him and shook her head slightly in disapproval.

"But I- I don't even remember getting a- I umm...I... _fuck_." Link knew he couldn't explain himself. He couldn't explain what he had just done. Midna leaned in closer to his ear and began to whisper.

"You know, I heard what you were saying last night...and I must say that I am flattered at how ' _tight_ ' you think I am..." Links eyes widened in complete embarrassment.

'Should I just run away? I can't live this down or explain myself.' Link thought to himself. Midna continued to whisper in his ear.

"I'm also flattered that you think that I have the most _amazing ass.._ " Midna giggled at Link, but he had had it.

Link decided to book it. He got up off the bed and dashed towards the restroom, not even stopping to pull up his pants. Midna laughed out hysterically as he ran away naked.

"Hahaha!! You have a cute ass too Link!!" She teased. "And the Master Sword ain't half bad either!"

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door with an audible lock. Midna's plan to embarrass him was successful and man, was it funny as hell. Midna sat out side laughing out loud like a mad woman, while link was in the bathroom, contemplating life. He was intent on staying in that bathroom for the rest of his life... but of course he couldn't do that. He was so embarrassed and hurt. He thought about all of the jokes that Midna would make for the weeks to come, how she would tease and humiliate him over this for the rest of their quest. ' _I'm fucked_ ,' he thought to himself.

He let out a sigh and buried his hands in his face. He thought to himself some more. How could a grapefruit feel so amazing? He thought about all the years he had been 'taking care' of himself and about how long he had been waiting for the time he'd loose his virginity. He was sure that the grapefruit was pretty damn close to the feeling of sex. A humorous, yet accurate idea popped in his head, causing him to let out a small chuckle. ' _Damn...I could have been fucking a grapefruit all these years._ '


	2. The Perfect Plan

A couple weeks had passed since Midna had fruit-raped Link, and he could not seem to ever hear the end of it. Midna continuously teased him about the incident, calling him names and messing with him. Midna especially teased him about his favorite feature of hers by performing the classic "oops! I dropped something" and bend over charade. Midna especially liked to do this because of the way Link would turn red as a beat and yell, "Midna!!" while covering his face like a frightened school girl.

The sun began to set over Hyrule field as Link and Midna were setting up camp after a long day. Their 'camp' just consisted of a fire and a tree to sleep under with a comfortable patch of grass. It may not have been the most luxurious living situation, but they had grown accustomed to sleeping under the stars. After about ten minutes, Link finally successfully started a fire that he and Midna were able to sit around while they ate.

"Well geez Link, all you needed to do was build a fire, not provide heating for a whole village. What took you so long?"

Link rolled his eyes and said, "It's not as easy as it looks. It takes time to make a fire, you know. Besides, it's not like you could have done it with your little injury you got there. Say, how did you get that cut on your finger? You've been picking at it for a couple weeks now."

"Umm, don't worry about it," Midna said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Link.

Link shrugged and sat across from Midna. They sat in silence for a while, eating and staring into the fire. Midna picked at the cut on her finger she had gotten a couple weeks ago, which was now a peeling scab, until a lingering question popped up in her head. She wasn't sure if she should ask, but she figured that it was an appropriate time to do so.

"Hey Link, I have a question for you."

Link raised his eyebrows, curiosity present in his attentive eyes. "Yeah Midna?"

"Ever since I caught you in the act of you know what, this question has been on my mind..Do you like me?"

Link froze and squinted his eyes a bit in suspicion. "Uh..why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..it's an honest question, please just answer it."

"Okay..well... I like you. I mean, You're a headache sometimes, but when you're not humiliating me in some way, you're alright." Link finished with a reassuring smile.

"No, no! I mean like..you know, do you like me more than that? Like the way you liked me in your little fantasy a couple weeks ago.." Midna looked at him with suspicion.

Link's face went red again from the memory of the dream Midna had referenced. "Oh. That's what this is about."

"Mhm." Midna hummed in agreement.

"Well...In that case, I honestly don't know, Midna. Perhaps it was a result of...infatuation...you know...lust.."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Midna snapped with a 'wtf' face.

"I-it just means that, well... how do I put this? We spend a lot of time with each other and well..I haven't had much time to myself to..umm..and, don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and stuff..it's just..complicated."

Midna looked at him with confusion and slight disgust. "What the hell does that mean?" Midna snapped, wishing he would be blunt.

"Uhhg! I don't know Midna! I guess it has something to do with the fact that I'm kinda stuck with you all day, everyday and..you really are beautiful in many ways and y-you're always teasing me with your..well you know...I.. I mean I am a 16 year old guy who, well y-you kno-" Midna stopped him from his ineffective rambling.

"Hush Link. I get it. I don't need you to give me a speech about the birds and the bees or whatever you were getting yourself into. You've been around me so much lately that you've noticed how aesthetically pleasing I am, so naturally you have lewd and perverted dreams about me since I'm kinda the only girl in your life. You're basically sexually deprived and horny as hell."

"Okay, I would not put it that way, I-I'm just sayin-"

"No, believe me, I understand." Midna stared into the fire. Link was afraid that he had upset her and tried to think of a better way to explain his feelings, but Midna had gotten pretty close to what he was feeling. He was indeed confused about his feelings and at this point, he wasn't sure if it was love or infatuational lust.

Midna stared at her hand, picking at her scab. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Link decided to try and start some conversation. However, he didn't exactly change the subject.

"Hey Midna, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well..do you like me?"

Midna's eyes grew wide and she nearly spat out her food. "What? No way! What do you think, th-that I have some kind of crush on you or something!?"

At first, Midna's words and expressions of disgust hurt Link, but when he saw the rising blush in her cheeks, he knew something was up. Her expression was actually quite adorable to him. Perhaps she did have little a crush on him..

"Oh? So you don't like me? Not even in the slightest?" Link asked with a sly grin.

"No!! Uhhg, this is stupid! Fuck this, I'm gonna go to sleep." Midna stormed away from the camp fire in search of a tree and attempted to get comfortable and sleep underneath it.

"Goodnight, Midna!" Link yelled, between fits of laughter.

"Shut up!"

Oddly enough, Link felt his heart warm up at that reaction. It served as proof, proof of the fact that Midna seemed to have a little crush on him, but Link knew it wasn't certain. Perhaps there would be other signs..

Soon, she finally fell asleep while Link finished eating and began to clean up a bit. When he was done tending to the camp site, he finally went over to where Midna was sleeping and carefully sat down, so as to not wake her.

Link glanced over at Midna. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she wasn't shouting at him. He smiled softly and lied down to sleep. He finally became confortable in the grass patch that they had acquired and he began to doze off. His eyes became heavier and heavier until they were impossible to keep open. He finally fell asleep.

"Link.." Midna whispered almost breathlessly.

Link didn't open his eyes or turn toward her. "What?"

"Link.." Midna said it again.

"What?" Link said a little more annoyed this time.

"Oh..Link.." Midna said again. She sounded quite odd. Was it simple fatigue or something more?

'What the hell does she want?!' Link though to himself, getting angry at the disturbance Midna created.

He sat up and turned over and began to angrily whisper. "What do you wan- holy shit.."

Link was floored to see Midna, as bold and tough as she was on the exterior, stretched out and moaning out Link's name with a finger, brushing and flicking at her nipple, all while sporting a euphoric smile on her face.

"Ohh Link...yesss..~" She continued to moan out his name, clearly lost in whatever fantasy she was having about him. Link sat there and stared at her with wide eyes and reddened cheeks.

'Should I leave? This feels wrong..just sitting here...staring at her while she..dreams.. about..m-me...oh shit.' Link knew he should have left her alone. He felt his pants tighten as he looked down to see his member making itself the center of attention once again.

Link groaned and scolded himself for allowing this to happen yet again. This is probably what made Midna upset; the fact that he constantly presented sexual feelings for her, but nothing more...or at least that's what she thought.

He felt it would be inappropriate to still be near her in such an awkward situation, especially with what he was thinking of doing to her..and what his body was aching to do to her.. He quickly got up and walked over to his inventory and created a somewhat comfortable pile of supplies to sleep on.

As Link walked over and lied down next to the supplies, he began to think to himself. He thought about how Midna felt about him, how disgusted she reacted at the idea of her having a crush on him. He chuckled at her reaction, at how obvious it was that she was lying about how she felt. It was obvious that she had feelings for Link, especially with what had just happened over at the tree where she slept.

Link remembered the situation and remember how..vulnerable..how enticing...how desperate Midna had looked. He remembered how desperately she wanted him in her little fantasy, how she moaned his name over and over. Then he remembered the result of such a lewd sight.

He looked down once again to see that his member was still as hard as ever. He groaned in annoyance. He decided that he would take care of it himself. As he stood up to go do his business, he brushed himself off and glanced down at his inventory. He got an idea. It was a bit risky, but he was sure that he wouldn't get caught this time..

Link tried his best to stifle his moans of pleasure as he slid the heavenly grapefruit up and down his shaft. He had been at it for what felt like an eternity of pure bliss, enjoying the way it glided up and down and tightly hugged his cock.

The look of ecstasy on his face intensified as he let out a low groan, signaling his approaching orgasm. He increased the speed and intensity of his fruit fucking, until he finally let out a loud groan as he came all over the side of the tree he was hidden behind.

When he finally came down from his peak of pleasure, he cleaned any mess he made of himself, hoped that if Midna saw the tree she would think it was some sort of tree sap, and threw the grapefruit as far into the bushes as he could.

Once he was sure that he got rid of all the evidence, he finally went back to their pile of supplies and lied down.

He couldn't help but feel small amounts of shame for what he had just done. However, he was glad he did it. He was grateful that he had learned how to do it...wait...how did he learn it??

All Link remembered was waking up that morning to see a frikin grapefruit on his dick. He didn't remember cutting a grapefruit or even getting up to find it. At first he was certain that Midna had done it, but her reactions showed no signs of familiarity with the fruit or the situation at play.

'What the hell happened that night?' He thought to himself, trying to figure it out. 'It had to have been Midna. There's no way in hell that I could have, in my sleep, acquired a grapefruit, managed to find a knife, and cut off the ends of it without cutting myself or somethin-'

Link's eyes widened. 'Cutting myself...cutting...myself..' A mischievous smile spread across his face as he had an Epiphany.

"You think you're so slick Midna..but paybacks gonna be a bitch.." Along with the wicked smile that crossed Link's face came a mischievous plan, that was equally, if not more, as crazy as what Midna had done a couple weeks ago. Link licked his lips and chuckled to himself. 'It's the perfect plan..'


	3. Link's Delicious Revenge

After a few days of traveling, Link and Midna had finally made it to Kakariko village. Here, Link could execute his plan. However, he also had the displeasure of hearing Midna's perpetual complaining throughout their walk through Kakariko.

"Why are we even here, Link? We don't have a reason to be here."

Link had no reason to tell her as to why they were in Kakariko Village. He was only there because he knew a shop where he could find the necessary items to get his revenge on Midna.

"Well..its..its on the way to Castle Town, and that's where we're headed."

"Umm..no it's not. We should have just went through Hyrule field," Midna said with clear attitude present in her voice.

Link remained silent. ' _Maybe if I don't say anything, she'll stop nagging and asking me questions..'_

"Isn't it getting dark? Shouldn't we find a place to sleep? Link?? Hello!! What, are you deaf??" Midna nagged.

'I was wrong.' Link looked at Midna and calmly spoke to her. "Yes. We should go find a place to sleep. Perhaps..a place here in Kakariko. I know how much you love to spend my rupees on expensive inns, so let's go find one."

Midna looked at him strange. Why is he not yelling at her? Why is he being so patient? Why is he dealing with her attitude so easily right now? "Wait..you're serious?"

"Yeah, seriously. But I really can't get two beds since I'll be the only one getting the room, with you hiding in my shadow, keeping a 'low profile' and all. But don't worry, I'll find a nice place this time."

'Something ain't right..' Midna thought to herself. "Umm..ok then. That would be cool."

"Excellent. Let's go find a place then." Link said, maintaining his cool demeanor. He was too eager to execute his plan to get annoyed at Midna. Besides, finding a place in Kakariko was actually part of his plan..

After visiting Malo Mart on the way, Link and Midna sat their stuff down in a pretty nice room at the Kakariko inn. They sat at a table in the room, eating in silence. Midna still picked at the scab on her finger, making Link chuckle a bit, since he'd figured out what it was really from..

"What's so funny?" Midna asked, eyes squinted at Link.

"Oh nothing..I'm just wondering how on earth you got that cut on your finger..I don't recall you doing much to injure yourself.." Link said, in an almost sarcastic tone.

"It's none of your business. Worry about yourself Link. It's not important." Midna said quickly, clearly trying to compensate for something.

"Well why won't you tell me? My curiosity is peaked. It's not like you've been handling anything sharp lately..perhaps..a knife? Were you cutting some sort of foo-"

"It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Midna said loudly. "I just cut myself with a tree branch a few weeks ago, okay? You happy??"

Link gave her a quizzical look and a sarcastic, "Okaay then."

"Uhhg! Thank you." Midna said with a sigh of relief.

They sat there in silence again for about 3 minutes. Although he was hungry, Link didn't eat much. Link broke the ice once more, with a rather random question.

"Hey Midna, what's your favorite fruit?" Link asked.

Midna gave him a 'wtf' look. "Umm..I don't know..why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Link replied, looking out the window of the room.

"Well...what's yours?" Midna asked trying to keep the weird conversation going.

"Oh, me? Hmm.. I guess I prefer...Bananas." Link said with half lidded eyes and a smile while licking his lips.

Midna looked at him strange again with another 'wtf' face. "Okay..?"

"Yeah. I especially like them with chocolate, like a banana split..complete with whipped cream of course. I LOVE chocolate. In fact, I might get some...tonight." Link said with an odd, almost suggestive smile on his face.

' _What the fuck is wrong with him? Does talking about food get him off or something??_ ' Midna thought.

"Yeah..okay. You get some then..I'm gonna go to bed cause you're kinda creeping me out."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Midna." Link said, still looking out the window, lost in thought about 'food'.

"Uhh..goodnight, Link." With that Midna got the hell away from Link. She went over to their bed, climbed into it, and after a few minutes, she began to doze off.

Now, it was time. A tingling feeling of excitement, one that link hadn't felt in a long time, ran up his spine as he sprang to action.

He too had a plan, a plan that utilized food. He went though his provisions, in search of his favorite fruit. He pulled out the secret weapon: the banana. ( _*insert satisfying Zelda "du nu nu nuuuu" riff*_ ) He smiled and began to search for the other 'secret weapons' that he had picked up from Malo Mart (that Midna had not known about), but stopped, thinking that he probably wouldn't get that far..but just in case, he left them near the bed for easy access.

He went over to Midna and climbed into bed. He waited a few minutes just to make sure that he hadn't waken her, all the while, inching closer and closer to her, until he had managed to get on his knees above her. Knowing that Midna was a pretty light sleeper, Link knew that this wasn't gonna be easy so he made sure that he was extremely cautious with his movements.

Now, it was go time. Link pulled out the banana and brought it down between Midna's legs, only to notice a problem. Link was pretty damn sure that she'd definitely wake up if she felt something poking at her most sensitive of areas out of the blue, not to mention the fact that there was no form of lubrication at all.

Link was stumped. How could he possibly execute his plan without waking her, or worse, harming her? He figured that she needed some form of preparation. That's when he got an idea.

He figured that he'd start slow. He decided to try something that seemed to work well when Midna did it a few nights ago. He brought a hand up to her chest and began to rub and caress her nipple. His fingers were quite calloused, so he tried his best to remain gentle.

This drew small moans out of Midna, but he wanted to hear more. He wasn't doing much, so he decided to try something a little different. He brought his head down to her chest and began to poke his tongue at her neglected nipple, while still caressing the other one.

"Hmm..." Judging by the sounds that Midna finally let out, Link could tell that he was doing something right. He continued these activities, while Midna moaned with a content smile on her face.

Link was waiting, waiting to hear something that would make his whole plan so much easier, and so much more fun. He needed to do more. He began to intensify his actions, sucking at her nipples and massaging her breasts, all the while listening to the soft and sweet moans that escaped Midna's mouth. Link kept at it for a long while, until he heard something that he considered music to his ears.

"Ohh...Link.." Midna moaned, causing a sly grin to cross Link's face. Thank Hylia she had happened to be having a dream similar to the one she had had a few nights ago. Now he had her right where he wanted her. He continued to play with her breasts until Midna said something else.

"Oh..Link..lower..please..." Midna said, breathlessly. Link was more than happy to obligue. He trailed kisses down her body, from her chest, to her belly button, and finally to her awaiting center. Link was elated to see that his previous administrations worked perfectly for now, she was very wet down there, wet enough to begin the main event.. However, Link knew that she still needed some sort of preparation (stretching to be specific) so he figured that he'd use his fingers. He brought his index finger down to her center and began to ever so slowly, insert it.

Midna's breath hitched. "Ah..oh my go- Link..!" She said. Link liked the amount of control he had over her. He barely inserted the tip of his finger and she was already loosing her mind. Link continued to insert more and more of his finger, causing Midna to gasp and moan until he was finally all the way inside.

'Damn..she really is tight..' Link marveled at the feeling. 'Perhaps it would feel really damn good to have my own co- STOP.' Link scolded himself for letting such an idea creep into his mind. At first, due to her tightness, he worried that his plan would hurt her, but then he heard Midna say something that put his fears aside.

"Link..please..more.." This was the green light for him to go. Link began to pull his finger out, and thrust it back in, all the while stretching her and preparing her. After a while, he had managed to get three fingers into her dripping entrance. Midna enjoyed it immensely, moaning like crazy and smiling like a mad woman. Link saw this and decided that she was ready. He pulled away from her to get the 'secret weapon': the banana. Midna whined at the sudden absence of his finger.

"Liiiink...!" Midna whined, causing Link to hold back a laugh. He enjoyed seeing her so desperate, calling for him like she did a few nights before, except this time, he'd actually give her what she wants. Link brought the 'secret weapon' down to Midna's entrance and began to gently poke at it, looking for a good angle for insertion.

"Please..link...don't tease.." Midna said. Link decided to mess with her some more by pulling the banana away completely.

"Noooo Link..! Cut that shit out...please..put it in.." Midna whined. Link almost bursted out laughing, but he kept it to himself. He approached her entrance once more and finally began to slowly push the banana inside.

Midna's breath hitched once more. "Ah- Link..!" Link slowed down a bit, attempting to be more gentle with her. He slowly inched the fruit into Midna's entrance, until he hit something that wouldn't budge, perhaps, her hymen? If this was the case, Link knew that he couldn't go deeper. Although he was a virgin, he definitely knew that breaking her barrier would not only wake her, but it would cause her immense pain. He also thought that it would be pretty sad if she were to loose her virginity to a fruit, rather than a special person.

Link pulled the banana out and slowly pushed it back in, drawing out wild moans of pleasure and less of pain. Link couldn't help but stare at Midna in such a lewd state, a delicate smile upon his face. Her eyes were shut tightly, her mouth gapped open, and her brows were furrowed. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she breathed deeply, breaths hitched as Link slowly thruster into her with the yellow fruit. Link couldn't help but stare, for in an odd way, at that very moment, she was so beautiful to him. By now, Link had given up the fight with his erection and simply focused on pleasing her.

"Faster..please Link..faster..!" Midna said. Link gladly picked up the pace, thrusting the banana in and out of her entrance.

"Ohh Liink..so bi-ig..!" Midna moaned quite loudly. This comment caught Link by surprise and caused him to blush. He loved how vocal she was. It made everything so much more..erotic.

Now, he went at full speed, or at least as fast as he could go without hurting her or waking her up (as if that would happen with how loud she already was). All the while, Midna remained vocal, saying many erotic things along the lines of, "yess Link..fuck me..!" And even stuff like, " Harder Link! Fuck me daddy!" Link would laugh to himself and think, ' _hmm..daddy...that's new_..'

After a while, Midna finally felt something 'coming' along. "Ohh..Link..I think I'm gonna-" Midna came, soaking the banana in her fluids. Link suddenly got an idea. It was risky, and definitely strange, but it would be quite amusing to see it work.

He reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing one of the other 'secret weapons' that he initially thought he wouldn't use: one of his favorite foods, chocolate. He took the bottle of chocolate syrup, leaned close to Midna's ear and whispered, "Oh, Midna..I'm soo close.."

"Yes Link! Do it! Cum for me!" Midna begged, practically yelling. Link tried his best to stifle his laughter as he responded with an, "okaay Midna.."

Link grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup, opened it, and squeezed it with enough force to get the syrup all over Midna's face. Then, he aimed it down towards her nether regions making sure that she was completely covered in chocolate.

"Mmm..Link..soo much of it.." Midna said, sticking out her tongue, and licking around her face. "Mmm..and you taste soo delicious too..!"

Link chuckled to himself, watching her eagerly lick her face in search of his 'seed'. This whole thing had been plenty of fun, however, he had one more thing on his agenda. Link pulled the banana out of Midna's chocolate covered cunt, noticing how mushy it had gotten from their previous actions.

'Perfect,' Link thought as he began to unpeeled the banana. He unpeeled it slowly, making sure it didn't fall apart, since it was so mushy and deformed. Next he brought the banana down to her chocolate coated canal and began to rub the banana against it, like he would a stick of butter on a hot skillet.

Midna let out a small gasp at the sensation emulating throughout her body from her nether regions. She especially responded to when Link would run the banana over her most sensitive nub. 'Her clit?' Link thought to himself. This caused her to spasm in delight and exhilarating pleasure. Finally the banana was completely smeared on Midna's dripping cunt, complete with chocolate syrup, banana, and her very own essence.

Link, who hadn't eaten much earlier, was grateful that he had saved his appetite, for now he was famished at the sight of Midna. Link licked his lips, trying his best to hold back his drool, before he whispered under his breath. "Delicious."

He dove, head first, into Midna's warm snatch, licking and sucking at it, gathering up all the banana and chocolate he could on his tongue. 'My favorite...fucking delicious...' Link though to himself between long sensuous licks, his face tainted with chocolate, banana, and cum.

Midna let out a high pitched squeal. "Ahh-ohh Link, that feels amazing!" Link continued to do work, enjoying the taste of Midna's core as well as the banana split-like flavor that was mixed in. Link purposely gave a jab at her clitoris with his tongue. "Yes Link! Use your tongue! It feels sooo good..!"

Link kept at it, makings sure he got every last bit of the sweet dessert out of Midna's pussy. The sensations Midna got from his protruding tongue were so intense that she felt another approaching orgasm. "Ah- Link.. again..I'm gonna-AHH!"

Link was overjoyed to see even more of Midna's delicious fluids

spill from her entrance. He continued to lap at it. However, he wasn't pleased to hear Midna go quiet..too quiet. He licked at her most sensitive of spots in an attempt to get her going again.

"Link!?" He was pleased to hear her yelling his name again, that was until he heard it again, even louder than before. "LINK!"

Alarmed at her fluctuating tone, Link looked up to see wide eyes glowing in the darkness encased around them. His eyes grew wide and he quickly backed away from her nether regions, thankful that the darkness hid his crimson face, covered in cum, banana, and chocolate.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON LINK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" At first, Link had no idea how to respond. He had been caught eating her out in the middle of the night! How would he ever live this down? He stood there in terror, until he remembered why he did this in the first place. Then he sprouted a sly grin.

"What am I doing? I'm getting my revenge, Midna." Link said, a strange confidence present in his voice.

"What the hell? Revenge? For what!?" Midna said out of raw anger.

"Oh come on Midna! I know you fruit-raped me a couple weeks ago. You know..with the grapefruit.."

A look of shock and an intense blush covered Midna's face. "What!? No I did not! Y-you did that yourself!"

"Oh Really? So you're implying that I managed to, in my sleep, acquire a grapefruit and cut off both ends by myself?"

"Y-yea! You were probably sleepwalking or something!"

Link was amused by how naive she acted. "Interesting accusation..I don't think I'd be able to find a grapefruit in my sleep, let alone find a knife and cut the ends of it off without perhaps..cutting myself..."

Midna's eyes went wide. He knew too much. He knew that she did it, and he even had evidence to back it up. She gulped and began to stutter, searching for an explanation. "Y-yea..I thought you would c-cut yourself too..but I g-guess you got lucky or something..."

Link chuckled and reached for Midna's hand. She began to panic. "Link! What's so funny? What are you doin- no, stop!"

Link grabbed her hand and examined it carefully. The look on his face was similar to the look he had earlier while he and Midna were talking about fruit. After a good ten seconds of examining, his eyes flashed up at a flustered Midna and he gave her a small smirk.

"So," Link brushed his finger over her scab, "how did you say you got this little..injury?"

"I- I told you already! I- I cut myself while laying in the grass!"

"Really? I thought you cut yourself with a stick, although I've never seen you handle one before.."

"Uh..yea, right! That's what I meant! I cut myself with a stick in the grass. And the reason you didn't see me with a stick is because it was a small one. It was just a couple days ago.." Link narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh! I mean, a month- uhhg! A few weeks ago-"

"Midna." Link said looking into her eyes, as if to say ' _come on now_.' She knew that her terrible explanation was getting her nowhere.

Midna let out a sigh of defeat. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? No, of course not." Link chuckled to himself. "If anything, I should thank you.."

"Thank me? For what?" Midna asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"For teaching me..that little trick, you know..with the grapefruit." They both laughed. "And besides, this little revenge prank was really fun too!"

Midna shot Link a confused look. She sat up a bit more to look down at herself and gasped at her chocolate covered body. She looked further down and saw the smeared banana. She looked up at Link, jaw dropping as she could now clearly see the chocolate on his face, along with the rare, confident smirk he wore. "I-is t-that..umm.. ch-"

"Yep." Link interrupted. "I told you that I liked chocolate..a lot. I also told you that I would get some...tonight," He said with a mischievous smile.

Midna was astonished to see that Link would perform a stunt like this. Perhaps he wasn't so innocent after all.. Midna pointed at the smeared banana. "And..is that..a ba-"

"My favorite fruit? Yes it is. I told you I had a craving for a banana split..complete with chocolate syrup and," he used his finger to prod at her still dripping cunt, causing Midna to let out an involuntary gasp. He held his finger up for her to see. "This deliciousness right here.~"

Midna was floored. She was in complete disbelief as he licked his finger clean. Link had eaten her out with chocolate syrup..and a damn banana! This was a lot to comprehend, even for her.

Link's smile vanished, replaced by a small frown. "Wait..something's not right.." he said as if he were talking to himself. He seemed to be studying the mess between her legs with immense focus, until he had a moment of realization. He then went to the bedside in search of his final 'secret weapon'.

"What are you talking abou-" Midna's jaw dropped as she saw what Link pulled out from the side of the bed.

"Aww fuck me! I almost forgot the best part!" Link said, his vulgar choice of vocabulary even further surprising Midna. In his hand, Link held what Midna thought to be hair mousse or shaving cream at first, but after going over Link's previous actions in her mind, she put two and two together and realized that it was something..sweeter.

With a mixed look of excitement and hunger in his eyes, Link popped the can of whipped cream open and gave it an audible shake before spraying its contents all over Midna's messy cunt. Midna was about to argue, but as her mouth opened, her protest was deterred by the amazing sensations she felt in her nether regions followed by an involuntary moan as Link gave her a long, slow, sensuous lick, enjoying her taste, inflicting multiple mouthgasms upon his tongue, all the while keeping perfect eye contact with her.

Midna was flabbergasted. She definitely enjoyed what he had done, however she did not know weather to be turned on or angry at Link, very conflicting emotions, indeed. She opened her mouth once more for another attempt at protest, however this time she was stopped by Link as he took this opportunity to spray whipped cream all up in her mouth. She attempted to yell, however the whipped cream kept her from doing so. "Shhhh..." he said with a delicate yet mischievous smile as Midna looked at him with furrowed brows and wide eyes.

Link saw the shocked look on her face and remembered something else that occurred. "Oh! And don't worry," he grabbed the slimy banana peel from the side of the bed and held it up. "I didn't go in too deep.."

Midna looked at him with a 'wtf' face until she realized what he meant and what had happened. She gasp and covered her mouth, as she remembered the dream she had... She quickly swallowed the whipped cream and managed to choke out her words. "S-so..y-you fucked me...with a banana?"

"Yea. But like I said, I didn't go in too deep."

"What's that supposed to mea- ohhh. Never mind then.." Midna was slightly relieved.

"He he, yea. And you seemed to be enjoying it too.." Link said as a sly grin crossed his face.

Midna's eyes widened as she began to blush again. "Link..s-shut up!"

"Yea..you looked so beautiful too.. I guess you could say that..at that moment..I realized that I kinda do..like you..not that I didn't before all of this fruit-raping business." Link let out a sigh, as he looked down, appearing quite bashful. "Our growing lusts for each other have been exposed...but that's not the only reason I like you. Your mischievous and cunning personality makes you very unique and fun. That's a tough combination to to find in a girl." Link said with a sincere smile.

Midna looked him in the eyes, with childlike wonder. "Really Link?"

"Yea..and judging by the way you acted when I asked you if you liked me a few nights ago, and by the many things you said tonight..I'd say that you like me too."

Midna was quiet. She smiled and looked down. "Yea..I guess you're right." She smiled at Link. "But wait..what did I say tonight that gave it away?"

Link chuckled again. "Well..I must say that I am flattered at how ' _big_ ' you think I am.."

Midna's eyes widened. "LINK! S-shut the fuck up!" Midna screamed out of complete embarrassment at the way Link had mirrored what she said to him a couple weeks ago. He continued to embarrass her.

"I'm also thrilled at how ' _delicious_ ' you think I am too.~"

Midna covered her blushing face and Link laughed. He decided to mess with her some more. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I must say..I also like your new little name for me...I believe you referred to me as..' _daddy_ '..." Link smirked at her.

This is when Midna decided to book it. She looked for place to run off to in full on panic mode. She was so embarrassed that she jumped right back into Link's shadow.

Link laughed hysterically. He had gotten revenge and man, did it feel good to have the last laugh. "Ha ha! You were delicious too, Midna! And very much so..." Link said Licking his fingers clean, a content smile on his still slightly chocolate stained face. With his craving finally satisfied, he fell asleep.

Midna felt Link's pain, for now she was the one hiding and contemplating life out of complete embarrassment. Midna thought to herself, remembering her dream, becoming even more embarrassed as she remembered saying some pretty dirty things. ' _I'm fucked_ ,' she thought to herself.

Midna sat there, moping and feeling embarrassed until she realized something that brought a smile to her face. Link liked her. He just said so himself. Sure, she had just been hella exposed in many, many ways..but so what? Deep down, he always knew how she felt. She too knew that she had a little crush on him since the day they first crossed paths as two freaks of nature (as wolf and imp). ' _What's the sense in feeling sorry for myself?_ ' Midna thought to herself. ' _This is ridiculous. What am I? A scared, little, petty school girl? He likes me, and damn it, I'm happy about it_.' (* _insert applauding audience*_ )

Midna left Link's Shadow as if she were a new woman. She floated above him and smiled down at him while he slept, admiring the way his handsome features shone in the protruding moonlight as well as the peaceful aura he possessed while at rest. She couldn't help but flutter down towards him and give him a small kiss on the cheek. A content smile appeared upon his face as Midna left to go down and rest her head upon his chest as she snuggled the rest of her small body right up against him.

She felt a warmth, a happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time..if she'd ever felt it at all. She also felt a hand gently caressing her back. She smiled and snuggled up closer to Link enjoying the soft strokes upon her back. She began to drift off to sleep..until said hand went lower and lower- too low.. Midna gasped as she felt Link's hand move down to squeeze her ass.

Midna whispered angrily in the dark. "Link! Are you seriou-..!" She was silenced my her own shock to feel his growing manhood poking at her bottom.

Link chuckled at her. "Oh Midna, I still think that you have the most amazing ass..." Link said with his eyes closed and a wide smile upon his face, enjoying her cute reactions.

Midna decided to play along too. She reached down to grip his erection, causing a low groan to escape his throat. "Yea? Well the Master Sword still ain't half bad either..."

They laughed at each other and drifted off to sleep, enwrapped in each other's arms. Indeed, they're an odd pair, but with Link's humble and heroic personality as well as Midna's blunt and cunning aura, they are sure to have many bizarre, delicious, and...interesting encounters to come.


End file.
